


make it better

by sail_along



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, I Love My Babies, I'm Bad At Summaries, Trimberly Week, but i like to imagine it gets better, hopefully, i just, idk - Freeform, inspired by the fall from imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sail_along/pseuds/sail_along
Summary: Kim and Trini's new relationship is already facing some complications.Day 2 of Trimberly Week 2019.





	make it better

Kim ran through the empty halls as fast as her legs let her. She was supposed to be in English but she couldn’t care less in that moment. She was top of her class, anyway. She stopped at the door leading to the football field. Almost as a reflex, she checked her phone one more time. Trini’s text from twenty minutes before glared at her. 

‘Meet me behind the bleachers.’

Something was wrong and Kim knew that since the moment Trini asked her to skip class. Trini was the one, besides Billy, that insisted on following the rules despite all the times she had broken them. Don’t break them unless it’s an emergency, she usually said. That’s why Kim had a bad feeling. Another pointer was that Trini hadn’t text her nor showed up in lunch. None of the boys knew anything. Kim ran faster as horrible scenarios where Trini was hurt passed her mind. 

It wasn’t hard to spot Trini or, rather, her muffled sobs. Trini was sitting on the dead grass, hugging her legs and with her head hidden in the tiny space between her knees and her chest. Kim approached the girl with caution, not wanting to upset her even more. She sat beside her. 

Kim didn’t have time to try and comfort her because as soon as she sat down, Trini threw her arms around her and made their lips crash in a desperate kiss. Kim could taste the salt from the tears and feel the sadness and the distress. The kiss didn’t last long. Trini was crying so badly she couldn’t even breathe properly. Kim noticed this and it made her worry tenfold. When they parted, Trini leaned on Kim and hid her face in her chest. Trini was shaking. Kim held her the best she could.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Kim was doing her best to comfort her girlfriend but it wasn’t really helping. She tried anyway. When Trini managed to calm down enough, she put some distance between them. She kept her gaze low. That was bad, too. Trini hadn’t avoid Kim’s eyes since they were still getting to know each other. When Trini didn’t trust her. Her chest tightened.

“Trin?” Kim said. She didn’t mind the worry oozing from that single word.

That seemed to upset Trini and sent her to sob with the same intensity she was. She calm down faster this time. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Kim. She wanted to know so she could make it better. She had to make it better. 

“I’m- My parents…” Trini tried between hiccups. “I’m moving again.”

It took Kim a few seconds to process those three words. 

I’m moving again.

Moving. 

Once she understood what they meant, Kim felt them hit her. She felt her throat closing, her world spinning and her vision blurring. She felt sadness. It made it harder to breathe. Harder to think. Harder to feel. It expanded until she couldn’t differentiate between the turmoils of other emotions whirling inside her. 

She hugged Trini tighter. Trini crying louder. 

“I can’t leave again, Kim,” said Trini in a helpless whisper. “I can’t leave the boys! I can’t leave you!” she raised her voice but it was so hoarse it was barely shouting. She lowered it to a whisper again. “I just can’t.”

Kim nodded and felt the tears forming at her eyes. “I know, love,” she managed to let out. Silences settled. Kim was fighting the urge of crying. Trini had stopped. 

“Do you know, Kim?” Trini said, “you’re all I know. For the longest time, I didn’t care which city we were in. Then I met you.”

Kim didn’t notice the tears sliding down her cheeks. 

“We’re gonna fix this, Trin. I’m gonna make it better. I promise.”

Trini pulled Kim closer. The silence grew louder. Their hearts ached harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it hurt me too.


End file.
